The New Degrassi
by TheRoyalAssassin
Summary: Really quick one-shot. No PDA at Degrassi? No problem for Eli and Clare


**K so basically, school is suffocating me. Like holy fuck I never thought that just by going up a grade the work load would be this much worse. For real guys I know everyone says it but even my lunch and spare is dedicated to working on something, and being on Student Gov. planning a trip to Europe in Spring, planning a Halloween dance, Haunted House, and having to help out at a breakfast tomorrow all while trying to raise money for the Europe trip and still trying to find time for a social life is fucking hard! **

**Anyways, this is probably not going to be my best work (If you Really Knew Me is still my favourite, I'm really happy with it and you should go read it now!) and I'm also going to try to rewrite the last chapter in Let's Right The Wrongs and Wrong the Rights because I rushed to get it out there before school started which I'm glad I did but the ending is REALLY bad and I know it. So maybe over Winter break I'll get on that. Maybe over Thanksgiving if I don't get work. HERE IS THE STORY! (Also leave story ideas in the reviews please!)**

This was the new Degrassi. New uniforms, ID tags, no PDA, no disobedience, no thinking. For the love of God they even had metal detectors! Recently, Eli had been suspended from school after Vegas Night and ever since he was almost stabbed I've been questioning my sanity for being with him. But I was lonely. I mean yeah I had Adam and I had Alli but they weren't _Eli_. _Five more days_, I thought to myself. _Just five more days and I can see him every day._ His parents had him under house arrest which meant he was banned from any communication with the outside world until his suspension was over. This was going to be a long week.

School dragged by, Snake—I mean Simpson had had an assembly this morning to advise us of the new rules. Some awesome principal he turned out to be..._just five more days_..._just five more days._

**Five Days Later**

I was nervous well anxious and excited to the point that you think you're going to vomit butterflies is more accurate in this case. I stood by the fence near the parking lot with my arms crossed over my chest waiting for an all too familiar hearse to pull into one of the spaces.

To my extreme excitement, four minutes later on did. A hearse belonging to the one and only Eli Goldsworthy or _Clare's boyfriend_. He saw me and jumped out of his car and sprinted over to me with speed that Edward Cullen would be jealous of and crashed his lips to mine. About thirty seconds later I heard someone clear their throat and I jumped back. We looked over and saw Simpson, eyebrows raised.

"You know the rules, no public displays of affection."

"But," Eli said, draping his arm around my shoulders, "school hasn't _officially_ started for the day. I think that counts for something. Don't you agree Clare? I'm pretty sure that the student hand book says nothing about PDA _before_ and _after_ school."

Simpson pressed his lips into a hard line and walked away muttering something about _smart-ass kids._ I don't remember much about school that day except being excited about doing partner work in English class that day and lunch. Adam had been absent that day leaving Eli and I to our own devices, we snuck off campus for lunch where we would engage in all of the PDA we liked without consequence. I had Alli keep look out for any signs of trouble back at school, on text message from her meant we'd be sprinting back to school.

We sat outside The Dot picking at the remains of our food, enjoying each other's company.

I smiled, "This was fun."

He put on a mask of mock hurt, "You sound surprised!"

We stood and I punched his shoulder playfully, he grabbed my hand and pulled me close. We leaned towards each other, lips an inch, a centimetre, a millimetre apart before they collided.

New Degrassi, new rules, new adventures.

**I hope that wasn't terribly unbearable. Oh God I should just get off now. I kind of just needed to write if you get what I mean. Tell me what you thought! It's late, I'd better get to bed, PS You should follow RoyalAssassin, Syltherskank, HollyJSays, and FuckYeahBadAssClare on Tumblr JUST SAYING! PSS Sarah5cents fan fics make mine feel so irrelevant, you should read them. -_-**

**Best Wishes!**

**-Nicole**


End file.
